The closest known art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,917 to Bullock et al issued July 4, 1978. A metallic masking material, which may be titanium, is utilized in magnetic bubble domain technology. Successive layers of, first a magnetically soft material, then the metallic layer, then photoresist are deposited on a magnetic film. The metal layer is plasma etched to form a metal mask, the photoresist is stripped, followed by ion milling the magnetic layer using the patterned metal layer as the mask. The exposed regions of metallic mask material are subjected to a plasma etch for selective removal down to the magnetic soft material. The remaining portion of the layer of photosensitive material is then stripped, exposing the remaining portion of the layer of metallic masking material. Ion milling is then employed to remove the exposed layers from the magnetically soft material. The metal mask is finally stripped from the structure (to expose the magnetic bubble propagation path pattern of magnetically soft material) by a plasma etch. A relatively thin layer of photoresist is used in the process to enable the project to enable extremely fine geometry. However, there is taught no use of faceting to avoid redeposition nor use of getter material in an atmosphere to slow down the etch rate thereof.